


i'll keep you warm like a sweater

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Clothing, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: It's their 10th anniversary and David cannot find the sweater that he always wears.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128





	i'll keep you warm like a sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Some people go to work to make money, I go to work to get inspiration for fics. 
> 
> Thanks so much to schittposting for the beta!!

David is frantic. He thinks he’s lost his mind. He _knows_ he put his lightning bolt Neil Barrett sweater in the cedar chest last week when he was reorganizing his knits. It’s their 10th anniversary coming up, and he’s worn this sweater on every anniversary since their first date. He knows it's about time to retire it, so much that for the last few years he’s only worn it on their anniversary, but now he can’t even find it. 

He goes through the cedar chest one more time, just to make sure he didn’t miss it, but he’s got to be quick before Patrick comes home. 

If he’s acting suspicious, Patrick doesn’t say anything. Maybe he just thinks it’s pre-gift-giving jitters. David usually gets a little antsy before birthdays and anniversaries. 

He checks one more time through the spare room turned closet on their anniversary while Patrick is out running errands. Where in the world could this sweater have gone? Neither Stevie nor Alexis has been over recently to ‘borrow’ it, plus they both know that touching this particular sweater is an unforgivable offense. 

With no luck in the closet either, David has no other choice than to go with option two: his Valentino “Love” sweater. 

By the time he’s finished getting ready, Patrick is on the couch waiting for him. “Have I ever told you how much I love that sweater?” he says when he looks up.

“Only every time I wear it.” He gives Patrick a quick kiss. “You look great too! Ready to go?”

“After you.” Patrick follows David out to the car. Like most anniversaries, they head to Elmdale for a nice dinner before returning home for dessert and maybe a little fun. It’s not much different from their usual date nights, but they’re not complaining. 

When they get home after dinner, David goes to the kitchen to slice the chocolate ganache tart from the local bakery, while Patrick goes to his office to pull out his gift for David. 

David just about drops the plates when he enters the living room. 

There, in all its glory, is his missing sweater. Patrick had got it pinned into a shadow box. David is about to cry. 

“Shit, do you hate it? It’s not permanent, just a few pins, we can—” David shuts him up with a kiss as best he can with his hands full. 

“Stop!” He finally sets the plates down and gives Patrick a proper kiss. “I love it!” 

“Oh, good! I knew how much this sweater means to you, and I wanted to preserve it for you.”

“You don’t know how crazy I went when I couldn’t find it to wear tonight!”

“I didn’t think about that until I had already placed my order,” Patrick chuckles, “but I wanted it to be a surprise, so I couldn’t just tell you I knew where it went when I noticed you were panicking.”

“You could tell?”

“What kind of husband would I be if I couldn’t?”

**Author's Note:**

> as always come find me on [tumblr!](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
